Starting a Family
by Lala Sharada
Summary: "What are you so scared of? It's just our wives," Sky said. "And they're very pregnant, infused with crazy ass hormones, Stella has literally threatened to kill me." Brandon's face went pale, "She also said she would cut off my balls." Sky laughed, "I wouldn't put it past her." *Rated T for language in last chap*
1. Oh, the Cravings!

_**A.N: **_**The time has finally come! I have had these Winx Club families running around in my head for a very long time now, it's seriously been years. Well, at least with this story, we get to see all the Winx girls pregnant, and their poor husbands trying to survive them. I'm not really sure what made me want to do this, I just started with this first one, and then I figured I might as well write a chapter for each couple. So, each one features a pregnant Winx, just dealing with the different aspects of pregnancy and family.**

**I'll tell you the kid's names and family info at the end of each chapter, and I'll also have the last names I've created for each family- AKA -the guys last names. Feel free to use them, both the guy's last names and the children's names. It might be insane- okay, I'm a 19-year-old Winx Club fanatic, I lost my mind years ago –but, I spent a good YEAR coming up with these names. It would make me oh so happy if you would use them for your Winx Club OC's as well. I don't mind sharing. : )**

**BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! YOU MAY USE THEIR NAMES, BUT THAT IS ALL! Please and thank you.**

**First up, Riven and Musa- Summary:** _**A normal trip to the grocery store turns into a bit of an adventure and a possible night sleeping on the couch for Riven.**_

* * *

Musa sucked down her large cup of water as she strolled along through the grocery store, following Riven as he pushed the cart. She was almost done, and as she slurped the last of it, it made a loud, rather unattractive sound.

"Could you be any louder with that thing?" Riven grumbled.

Her navy blue eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on her husband. "Sorry if I'm a little thirsty, I _am_ three months pregnant after all, I need to keep myself hydrated," she snapped back, unconsciously rubbing her ever swelling belly.

"Well, you still don't need to be so loud about it."

Rolling her eyes and deciding to drop it, Musa turned her attention to the food on the shelves. They were just passing by a rather tantalizing bag of salted pretzels. Her eyes lit up, "Oh, Riven! Pretzels!" She launched forward and grabbed the bag in her hands. Her stomach was already grumbling as the desire for the salty snack became unbearable. She turned to Riven, "We need these," and held up the bag for clarification.

"Okay," he waved his hand. "Throw it in the cart."

Smiling, she put them in on top of the cereal and canned soup. She snorted as she noticed a certain large blue box of cereal. "Really, Riven? Tiger Flakes?" she quirked an eyebrow at him. **(1)**

He frowned, "What? It's the best kind of cereal."

"Are you trying to compensate for lack of a proper childhood?" she smirked, joining him at his side.

"Maybe . . ." he muttered, looking away from her, suddenly very interested in the cheetoes on the shelf.

"Hey, Riven," she brought up a hand and gently turned his chin back towards her. "You know I was just joking."

He shrugged, "Yeah."

"Good," she nodded, "Because you can eat Tiger Flakes every morning for the rest of your life, if that makes you happy."

"It's better than throwing up every morning."

Now it was her turn to frown, "I think today was the first day that I haven't had my head in the toilet for a month." She groaned, "Ugh, morning sickness sucks."

"And with twins, it's probably even worse," he sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Musa agreed, rubbing her belly again, moving her hand in small circles. Suddenly, she felt something move against her palm, from inside her stomach. She gasped, eyes going wide with surprise.

"Musa? Musa, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Riven asked, his heart squeezing in panic.

"Riven . . ." she breathed, and then looked up at him, "One of the babies just moved."

"Huh?"

"Feel it," she grabbed his hand and put it where her's had been over her stomach. "Right . . . there!" she said, feeling a small kick tug against her skin, it moving under Riven's palm.

He gasped, eyebrows shooting up into his hairline, "Wow . . ." he said, also shocked. He took his hand away. "That's amazing, Musa."

"I know, it's like they're boxing around in there or something," she giggled, smiling brightly.

He smiled back, "You think it's the boy, or the girl?"

"I have no idea."

"I bet you my boy will come out a fighter, he'll be the best Red Fountain Knight there is." He smirked, smug, "Well, after me of course."

"Jeez, Riven," Musa rolled her eyes, "They aren't even born yet, and you're already planning out their entire lives. You know, overbearing parents who expect too much of their kids usually have problems in the teen years, they will rebel."

"And what, you haven't been hoping our daughter won't come out singing?"

"Well . . ." she bit her lip, eyes shifting to the ground.

"And weren't we pretty bad rebels, when we were teens? Who's to say our kids won't do the exact same thing?"

Musa's face suddenly became hard, and she fixed on him a determined glare. "Our children will be different than us, they'll always have the _both _of us in their lives, and we will always be there for them." A few tears gathered in her eyes, "We . . . we have to . . . we can never . . ." her voice warbled and faltered.

Riven immediately softened, taking her in his arms for a comforting hug. "I know, Musa, I know," he said.

She sniffed, burrowing her head into his chest. "I'm sorry, it's just the hormones."

He smiled lightly, "It's fine, Musa."

After a few minutes, Musa had a better handle on her emotions and she stepped out of his arms, though she was still sniffling. Riven turned to the cart and rummaged around, trying to find the box of tissues. Once he had it, he opened it up, and then offered her one.

She gave off a small laugh, reaching for the box, "Thanks."

As she blew her nose, Riven put the box back in the cart and then started his way once again down the aisle. He reached out for her hand, to which she gladly accepted.

They turned down the next aisle and Musa was happy to discover the candy section staring them dead in the face, as they happened right upon it as soon as they came around the corner. "Mmm, chocolate," she said, running over to the Hershey bars. "Ooo, special dark chocolate," she repeated, getting three large bars of it.

"If you like chocolate and pretzels so much, than why don't you just get a huge box of chocolate covered pretzels?" Riven asked, as she turned back around to him.

"Because, they don't make dark chocolate covered pretzels, Riven," she said, throwing the candy in the cart.

"Oh, well if only someone had thought of _that_," he rolled his eyes.  
"Then all of my problems would be solved," she smirked.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess. Those things would even cure you're morning sickness."

"Exactly!" she enthused. "The world would be a much better place for pregnant women, if only for dark chocolate pretzels." She sucked on her straw, only to remember that her cup was empty as all she got was cold air, making her tongue dry.

She shook the ice around in the cup, "I'm going to refill this."

Riven nodded.

She brushed past him, heading for the water fountain outside the bathrooms. He watched her walk away, craning his neck to see around the corner and admiring her legs in those skinny jeans. For even though she was three months pregnant, they were still quite a site to behold.

His lips curled up into a half smile, and he was just about to turn away, when he noticed that she was about to walk right into a large puddle of water. There was a yellow hazard slip sign, but she didn't notice it, eyes set ahead on the water fountain.

"Musa!" he called. Damn! She was going to step right in it, and if she slipped . . .

"What?" she turned around, spinning on her heel- and then losing her balance. She was smack in the middle of the puddle. "Whoa!" she flailed her arms wildly, trying to regain her footing, but it was completely lost as the drink flew from her hand. Before she knew it the wet floor was quickly coming up to meet her, so she thrust her arms out, hoping to brace her fall- the babies were the only thing on her mind.

Then a strong pair of arms caught her and gripped her tight. "Riven?" she hadn't even realized she'd closed her eyes.

"Musa, are you okay?" he quickly asked, before swinging her swiftly up into his arms, cradling her to his chest. Then turning his back on the puddle, he set her feet back down on a safe, dry part of the floor.

"Hey, you alright?" he repeated, brushing back some of her long hair from her face, and looking into her eyes. He was completely panic stricken, his dark purple eyes wide with fear and concern.

She sighed, relieved, she was safe and the babies were fine. "I'm okay, Riven," she took his hand from her head, as he continued to smooth down her hair. She held it tight, beaming at him. "Thank you Riven, you saved me and our children."

"Heh . . . well, I don't our son coming out with a pin-head."

"Riven!" she scolded, dropping his hand.

"What? It's a valid concern."

Musa frowned, none too amused. She turned and looked at the puddle instead, noting her spilled drink. The top had popped off and melting cubes of ice were sprawled all around, adding to the dangerous body of water. "You owe me a new drink," she snapped, turning sharply on her heel and heading for the cart.

"I save you, and our unborn children, and this is the thanks I get?"

"Yup," Musa pushed the cart forward, as he hurried after her.

"C'mon, Musa."

"Hmm," she ignored him, pretending to think. "I think I want a coke, doesn't that sound good?"

"But, the doctor said caffeine probably wasn't the best thing for you right now, and you should avoid soda."

"Riven, I want a coke, _now_." She stared him down, watching as his eyes shifted around, he was both thinking and avoiding her gaze. He was trying to assess just how much trouble he'd be in if he refused her.

"I'm still waiting . . ."

. . . And nothing, he stood there with his arms crossed, just as determined as she was to win this argument. She sighed, "You know, if you ever want to see these kids, you're going to need to get me a coke," she finalized. She was joking of course, but it at least let him know that she was serious. There was no way she was backing down.

He relented, "Really, Musa?"

"Yes."

"Fine," he grumbled, "We'll grab a drink on our way to check out."

She smiled triumphantly, "Thank-you, Riven," she said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved her off.

But he couldn't ignore her when she grabbed his hand and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Really, thank you," she said as she pulled back. Her navy blue eyes were glittering with immense gratitude as she looked up at him.

He smiled back at her, "You're welcome, Musa." He knew that it was for much more than just the coke.

* * *

_**A.N: **_**_1)_ Tiger Flakes, the equivalent of Frosted Flakes. As a kid, my Mom never let us have sugary cereals, such as the afore mentioned, Trix, Apple Jacks, Fruity Pebbles, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, all the good stuff. I grew up on Honey Nut Cheerios and Chex. So, I figure Frosted Flakes is a pretty good compensation for a horrid childhood for Riven, or rather Tiger Flakes.**

**-Musa is having twins, a boy and a girl. They name the girl, _Melody Roxanne Grayson_ and the boy is _Ryder Davis Grayson._**


	2. A Flower Princess and a Painting Knight

_**A.N: **_**Seriously, anything Helia and Flora related can't help but be adorable and fluffy!**

**Summary: **_**While trying to put their daughter down for a nap, Flora and Helia end up telling her a special tale. **_

* * *

Flora sat curled up on the couch, nursing a warm cup of honey ginger tea. She was drinking in the solace of a lazy summer afternoon, resting after a busy morning of chores around the house and running errands. Her protruding stomach didn't help much either, she was five months pregnant and her belly was swelling rapidly with the life growing inside of it. Thankfully the pair of sweats she was wearing still fit her well enough, though she'd had to tug her tank top down a couple of times before it covered her stomach completely. She frowned at the thought; she really didn't want to wear maternity clothes again. But it would only have to be for about four months and she was sure the time would fly by, just like it had with her firstborn.

Helia was upstairs with their daughter now, trying to put the two-year-old down for a nap. Flora would have done it herself, but it was getting harder for her to make it up the steps, so Helia had willingly volunteered for the task. She smiled lightly, thinking of how her husband had loudly announced that it was nap time, resulting in him having to fight with a squirming, crying Rose all the way up the stairs.

The little girl was a terror to put down for nap, she absolutely loathed it. So Flora usually had to trick her into it, leading her on without having her pick up on that she was headed for bed.

But Helia was more straightforward and he ended up practically dragging her to bed. Flora shook her head, he was so hopeless sometimes.

She sighed, taking a sip of her tea. The ginger helped calm her nausea. For some reason, her morning sickness lasted longer than average and even pungent smells would set off her sensitive stomach, no matter what time of day it was. It had been the same with Rose, and this time around was no different. Nothing in particular had set it off this time, but she was just feeling a little queasy.

Flora heard soft footfalls coming down the stairs. "How did it go?" she asked, turning her head to see Helia.

"She lied down in her bed at least. I think she might just go to sleep," he made his way over, sitting beside her on the couch.

"You sang her the nighty-night song? And she has Mr. Huggles?"

"Yes and yes," he grinned proudly. Despite what little time he might spend putting Rose down, he did remember the rituals.

"Well then, let's hope it works. Thank you, by the way," she smiled.

"Anytime, my love," he grinned back.

"Just don't announce it so loudly next time. Remember, you have to trick her into a nap."

"Yeah, I just feel so devious doing that," he apologized.

"But it's the only you can get her into bed, it's better than dragging her the whole way."

"I suppose," Helia half-heartedly agreed. Then, with a contented sigh he stretched out, his feet reaching out for the auotaman. Once he was settled, he turned his attention back to Flora, "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little," she rubbed her belly, thinking.

"What is it?" Helia asked, knowing the look on her face. Whenever she was deep in thought, she'd slightly purse her lips, and her eyes got misty as they fixated on something, as if she were someplace very far away.

"I was thinking about, Lilly . . ."

"For a girl?"

She nodded.

"Hmm," he pondered, "I like it."

"What about a boy? I haven't been able to come up with anything good yet."

"You know . . . I really like, Rowen."

Flora's green eyes lit up, "That sounds great! I like it, too."

"So, Lilly and Rowen, then?"

She nodded eagerly, her bright smile taking his breath away. But unfortunately, his moment of awe was shattered when a little voice said, "I think dey sound really pwetty!"

He turned his head to see Rose standing at the top of stairs, clearly not in bed and sucking on a pair of fingers in her mouth.

"Rose," Flora reprimanded her sharply, getting up off the couch.

"Mommy," she whined, "I can't sleep."

"Get back into bed now, young lady," Flora said. Helia stood as well and then they both started their way up to her.

Her eyes went large with fear and she quickly darted back into her bedroom, her beloved stuffed rabbit, Mr. Huggles, trailing along behind her.

Once they rounded the corner and entered the little girl's bedroom, they caught a small glimpse of a foot darting underneath her light blue comforter.

"It's nap-time, Rose," Helia reminded her.

All he got in response was stifled giggle from underneath the covers.

Then Flora stepped in, "How about I tell you a bedtime story, Rose?"

Her chestnut brown head poked out from under her blanket, green eyes wary. "Then sleepy time?"

"Yes."

"Okay!" Rose cheerily sprang up, finally revealing herself, clutching Mr. Huggles tightly to her chest.

Flora sat on the side of her bed, and with a knowing smile, she began her tale, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful flower princess, who hailed from the great kingdom of Alfea. She was shy, sweet and her favorite pastime was picking flowers."

Helia quirked an eyebrow, as Rose chirped, "That's just like you, Mommy. You love flowers."

Nodding, she continued, "But she was lonely, and while she had a great group of fellow princess friends, she couldn't help but feel left out as she watched all of them find their true loves."

"Aww, poor princess," Rose commented sadly.

"A growing pain grew in her heart for a prince of her own. But while she ached for love, her kingdom was ravaged by a flock of mighty dragons, and she had to rise up with her friends to fight off the dragons. The princesses were called the Winx Club."

"But they weren't alone in their fight," Helia spoke up, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder, "You see there was also a special band of knights from the land of Red Fountain, that were called to help the Winx Club."

"Daddy, you know this story, too?" Rose looked to him, eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes, little flower. I know it very well, actually," he answered her tenderly.

Flora continued on, "Unbeknown to the flower princess, her true love was amongst these Red Fountain Knights. He was just as kind and shy as the princess, and he also liked to paint and was a gifted writer."

"A knight that liked to paint?" Rose couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes," Flora smiled lightly. "But still, they all battled the evil dragons together. There was a huge threesome called the Trix, and a dastardly one named Darkar. But the biggest one of them all was Valtor. All of the dragons wanted two things."

"What?"

Helia answered her, "They wanted to take over all the realms and they needed one of the flower princesses' friends to do that, so each one attacked her."

Rose gasped, "Oh no!"

"But they never succeeded," Flora tucked a stray strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "You see, The Winx Club and the Red Fountain Knights protected their friend very well, they were strong and brave, and they'd fight to the death for her, if they needed to. So, throughout their adventures together, the flower princess and the painting knight became good friends. And when they finally won and their princess friend was safe, and the dragons were vanquished . . ." she couldn't help it as a slow blush warmed her cheeks.

"And then, she kissed her noble painting knight, and they lived happily ever after," Helia finished, smiling down at Rose.

"Wow . . ." she said, her single word quickly turning into a yawn.

Flora leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "Now, go sleepy."

Rose lay down, stretching out under the covers. Her eyes were just beginning to drift closed as Flora and Helia left the room.

"I think we have a new night-time ritual," he said as he shut the door.

"Yeah, I think so," she agreed as she started down the stairs.

Once they were settled back on the couch, and Flora had her tea in hand, Helia leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I love you, and you're the prettiest flower of all," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her, his hands reaching around her belly, as she laid her head on his chest. "We have our little flower, we have this growing bud, and still, you're the same beautiful rose that I met in high school."

She smiled, a cozy warmth infecting her heart, "Thank you and I love you, too." She snuggled deeper into his embrace, listening contently to the sound of his heart beating against his chest, it eventually lulling her to sleep.

* * *

_**A.N: **_**Their firstborn is _Rose Marie Halen,_ and then two years later they became pregnant with another girl, _Lillian Ivy Halen. _**


	3. A Bit of a Dilemma

_**A.N: **_**So, this one turned out to be more of their son's story than Aisha's, in fact. It's mostly seen through his eyes and I like it better that way. **

**Summary: **_**A relaxing trip to the beach turns into a very scary experience for Nabu and Aisha's young son. **_

* * *

Aisha sat idly at the kitchen table, chin in hand, gazing longingly out the large open window that allowed a fantastic view of the beach. Her four-year-old son sat with her, coloring contently. An array of different colored crayons was sprawled all across the table, a purple one held lazily in her free hand. She was supposed to be coloring with him, but was distracted by thoughts of the ocean as she looked down at the crashing surf below.

"Hey, Ophier . . ."

"What, Momma?" he asked, looking up from his coloring book.

"Do you want to go down to the beach?"

"Yeah!" he cheered, quickly climbing down from his booster seat.

"Okay," she nodded, "Want to race to change clothes? First one to the stairs wins."

"But Mom, I'll win cuz you have a baby in your tummy," Ophier pointed out.

She looked down at her protruding stomach; she had momentarily forgotten that she was six months pregnant. But her blue eyes sparked as she saw the emergence of a challenge and she quickly shot back, "Maybe, but I have magic!"

"No magic! That's not fair!"

"We'll just have to see then," Aisha rushed off to her bedroom.

"Mom!" Ophier whined, but he quickly ran after her.

Though, despite her head start, he pulled in front of her with ease, although he did momentarily stop to look back and stick his tongue out at her.

"It's not over yet, Ophier!"

* * *

"Alright, you win," Aisha panted as they finally made it to the beach.

"Yay!" Ophier cheered, running in circles around her.

She was dazed by how much energy he had to burn, while she on the other hand was still trying to catch her breath. It's not like they'd even run all the way down to the beach, she eventually using her morphix board to get herself down the long winding stairway.

Wiping the hair out of her eyes, she straightened back up with one final sigh. As if that was his cue to go, Ophier ran to the waves lapping up onto the sand. He shrieked with delight as it ran over his feet, nearly reaching his knees as he took a few steps further into the water.

"Don't go too far, okay Ophier?" Aisha called to him. He turned his head and nodded, heeding her and staying where he was.

She sighed longingly, feeling a slight stab of jealously at her son's freedom to play in the ocean. She desperately wanted to go swimming, but her pregnant belly kind of prevented that. The rough surf and current wasn't exactly the safest environment for a growing fetus to be, and on top of that, she'd been getting worn out more quickly than usual. A rushed change of clothes and some sort of a pregnant sprint to the beach was just a little too much. She still hadn't quite gotten her breath back.

Deciding to go for a walk, she started down, keeping an eye on Ophier as he was now playing chase with the waves, running back and forth as he tried not to get his feet wet.

Looking ahead at the quiet strip of sand in front of her, she enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her face and the feel of sand between her bare toes. Giving a contented sigh, she relished in the beauty of a gorgeous summer day and listening to the crashing surf, she let her mind wander.

Aisha faintly wondered if Ophier would want to train in wizardry, like his father. At four he didn't have much of an interest in learning, although he was intently curious and amazed by it. Every time Nabu showed off a new trick or spell, Ophier couldn't help but be captivated by the spectacle, no matter how small. Of course, he could always go to Red Fountain as well.

Suddenly, the baby began to kick and so she rubbed her belly and hummed a soft tune, hoping to calm her down. They already knew that it was going to be a girl and Aisha excitedly hoped that she would become a fairy. She fantasized about her powers, if they would be come from the ocean, like her own. Or maybe originate from something completely different? What if the source of her power came from nature, like Flora? Or maybe music, like Musa? There was an infinite realm of possibilities! **(1)**

Pondering this, the baby's kicking intensified as Aisha's head suddenly started to pound, seeming to be in sync with each beat of her heart. She groaned in pain, bringing up a hand to her forehead. Then her vision started to swim as a sudden dizzy spell swooped down upon her. Figuring it was because of the heat, she stopped walking and slowly lowered herself down to the sand. But as she did so, her headache took a sudden violent turn. Alarmed and slightly panicked, she felt as if her heart was straining to beat and her body went slack with exhaustion.

"Ophier . . ." she could only whisper, her voice not having the strength to be any louder. She had no idea what was going on, and although she hated to scare him like this, he was her only hope of getting help.

Fighting to stay conscious and regain her breath, she panted, putting a hand over her fluttering heart. "O . . . phier . . ." she wheezed again.

* * *

Ophier was playing contently in the sand, when he felt a cool breeze tickle the back of his neck. " . . . _Ophier_ . . ." it seemed to call his name.

Whipping his head around, he expected to see his mother or father standing behind him, but there wasn't anyone. An uneasy feeling crept over him, making his tummy feel funny. He didn't like it, he needed to find Mommy.

"Momma?" he stood up, looking down the beach for her familiar head of curly brown hair. A chilling sense of panic and fear gripped him as he found he couldn't see anybody.

Running, he picked up his call, growing louder and more frantic with each cry, "Momma! Mommy!"

Then he came upon a sight that made him freeze, his eyes going wide with disbelief and shock. There was his mother, lying passed out in the sand. He was scared because she wasn't moving and he couldn't imagine why she would want to take a nap on the beach.

"Mom?" he called, approaching her still form cautiously. Then, mustering his courage and steeling his nerves, he knelt down and shook her shoulder gently, "Momma?"

He was relieved when her eyes fluttered open. "Mommy!" he shouted excitedly.

"Ophier . . . please, go get the doctor."

"Are you okay?"

"No," she forced out, her eyes starting to close again.

"Mom!" he yelled, panicked. He shot up and ran as quick as he could back to the castle.

* * *

Ophier sat silently outside his parent's chambers, waiting for something to happen. Either his father would come home or his mother would finally come out of the bedroom, smiling and healthy. Fortunately, the former came first.

"Ophier!" he looked up to see Nabu jogging down the hallway towards him.

"Dad!" Ophier jumped down from his seat and met him halfway as Nabu then knelt down to gather his son in his arms.

"Hey, bud."

The little boy suddenly broke in his embrace, his entire body shaking with hard sobs. All the fear and panic he had for his mother streamed down his face in the form of heavy tears. He clutched onto his father tightly. "Daddy, I'm so scared," he blubbered.

"It's okay, Ophier, it's okay," Nabu gently rubbed his back in small circles. He held him close for a couple minutes more, waiting until his cries had subsided some before gently pushing him back and lifting up his face. "Now, can you tell me what happened, Ophier?"

With a heavy sigh, he gathered himself together before launching into his story. "Um, well, me and Mommy went to the beach. And I was playing and then Mommy went for a walk. And then- then I couldn't find her," a few more tears emerged as he recalled the panic he'd felt. "So, I looked for her and I sawed her sleeping in the sand. She told me to get the doctor, so I did and then they got Mommy and put her in bed. I don't know why Mommy went to sleep," he finished, sniffling.

Nabu nodded, his eyes glazed over with worry. He had been out to lunch with his parents, when the palace doctor had called him. She hadn't told him any specifics, just that Aisha had collapsed and that he should get home quickly.

Taking in his son, he could see the poor boy was scared out of his mind. He was worried about his mother and on top of that, he was the one who had found her so sick. While Nabu desperately wanted to go in and check on Aisha, he also knew Ophier probably needed him more than her right now. Aisha had the doctor and the rest of the staff treating her; she was in very capable hands.

"Ophier, you did the right thing, getting the doctor so quick. I'm sure it was scary, huh? Seeing Mommy like that?"

Ophier nodded solemnly, leaning back into his father's embrace with a heavy sigh.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, okay, buddy. I'll stay right here with you, until the doctor comes back out."

"But, why wouldn't Mommy come out?"

"Or Mommy, okay?" Nabu quickly corrected himself.

The boy nodded, and Nabu stood and took his hand, leading him over to the pair of plush red armchairs that offered comfortable seating in the hallway. They were perfect for a long wait such as this.

The two ended up sitting there for another hour before the doctor finally emerged from the bedroom. She was smiling, which instantly calmed Nabu's nerves.

"Hello, sir," she inclined her head politely, not bothering to bow.

"So, how is she?"

"Both the Princess and the baby are just fine. It turns out that Princess Aisha is anemic, it's actually a fairly common symptom in pregnant woman as sometimes they can develop anemia during pregnancy. But, it should go away after she's had the baby."

"Okay, but why would it suddenly hit her, now? She's into her third trimester already and she's been perfectly healthy."

"Anemia is a something that crops up suddenly, usually without any warning, such as it happened for the Princess today. But, she just needs to keep up a healthy diet and take a couple more vitamins and she should be fine until her due date. I would advise you to avoid any extra physical strain or exertion, though, as she'll get lightheaded and run out of breath more easily," she warned Nabu.

He frowned, "She's gonna hate that."

She laughed, "Don't I know it, when she was younger, there was plenty a scrape I had to bandage and a couple of broken limbs, too. That girl was all over the place growing up."

Nodding in understanding, Nabu then switched topics, "And the baby's okay?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes, she's just fine, Aisha's fainting spell didn't affect her at all."

"That's a relief," he finally let out a long breath that he didn't know he'd been holding in. "Thank you, mamm," he smiled gratefully, and then taking Ophier's hand, he asked, "Can we see her?"

She stepped aside, gesturing to the door, "Of course, go right on ahead."

Stepping forward, he opened the door and was met with a bed-ridden, but smiling Aisha. "Hey, guys."

Striding quickly over to her, Nabu couldn't help himself; he swiftly leaned down and gave her a solid kiss. He could feel her lips curl up in a smile against his.

He pulled back, "Don't ever scare me like that again," he warned her as he sat down on the bed.

"It's not my fault," she shot back, but her smile was bright and warm. Looking over at her son, she opened up her arms to him. "Come here, Ophier. Mommy's all better now, see?"

He quickly climbed up onto the bed and folded into her embrace. He held onto her with a vice like grip, wrapping his arms around her as far as they could reach, nearly squeezing the breath from her lungs.

"Ophier, I'm so proud of you, you were so brave."`

"Why?" he mumbled into her chest.

"Because, you went and got the doctor and helped Mommy so quickly. You did a really good thing."

"But, I was so scared," he looked up at her, eyes still red from crying.

"I know," she said softly, "And I'm sorry you were scared like that. But, Mommy's all better now and it's not gonna happen again, I promise."

"Good," Ophier cuddled up next to her side, laying his head down on her stomach, his fears finally ceased.

He contently watched as his parents continued talking back and forth, happy to see them smiling and more than happy his Mommy was all better, when suddenly, he heard a strange thumping from inside her stomach. Having his ear pressed against her belly, he could hear it loud and clear. "Momma, why is you're tummy making so much noise?" he asked.

"The baby's kicking, sweetheart," she told him.

"You can hear it, bud?" Nabu asked.

"Yeah, it sounds cool."

Aisha and Nabu shared a warm smile and then she took her husband's hand, "Here, feel." She put his hand over where the baby was kicking.

"That never get's old," Nabu grinned, a look of complete awe on his face.

Aisha sighed, taking in this small, precious moment with her family as an immense feeling of gratitude threatened to overwhelm her heart. She was so thankful to be sitting here with them, that neither her life nor her daughter's life was threatened.

Drinking it all in before their peace was shattered, she placed one hand over her son's head and the other over her husband's hand and then resting her head back against the pillow, she contently enjoyed the feeling of her daughter dancing around inside her stomach, feeling like the wings of a butterfly.

* * *

_**A.N: **_**I really love Ophier, he's such a big sweetheart. I totally see him being this awesome, protective older brother to his little sister. She would be like his one soft spot while growing up. You know how guys through that, "I'm tough and nothing can hurt me," phase? But then she would always know just how to get under his skin.  
**

**_1)_ I don't think fairy powers can exactly be inherited, well I actually have no idea how fairies first get their Winx. For Enchantix, Believix and all the other fairy forms to follow, they've always had to accomplish some sort of goal before they can transform.**

**So, then how do they get their Winx? It's never explained is it? Or is it in the comics? Does anyone know? Also, if a fairy is born to non-magical parents, how do they first discover their powers? Lol, I know sorry for the twenty questions. Time to Google! But seriously, what do ya'll think? **

**Anyway, I don't think a baby's source of magic should be limited to genetics, if that's even possible. Just because Aisha's power comes from water, doesn't mean her daughter's has to. I mean, seriously, what is it with you Winx Club Gen 2 junkies and creating the daughters as carbon copies of their mothers? The only thing original you have in those stories is their names. Why must you make everyone and every single plot device the same as the original show? You have the witches be the villain and they get boyfriends from Red Fountain. C'mon, have some originality! No one likes seeing the same story over and over again. If it's already been done and done to death, what is the point in trying to resurrect it? **

**Sorry, for the above rant, there's just some irks I have with the Winx Club fandom and it's very serious lack of originality and horrid use of characterization, along with a blatant ignorance/disregard for anything canon. There are some stories and authors that just give me headaches. **

**-Anyway, their son is named, **_**Ophier Titus Pharos.**_** Then, four years later they had a girl, **_**Jasmine Naomi Pharos- Jazz **_**for short. **


	4. Give Your Heart a Break

_**A.N: **_**So, this one had originally started out as Timmy and Tecna arguing over whether they were going to have a boy or a girl, but seeing as all I could find were myths and old wives tales about how to discern the gender, I abandoned that idea. I wanted them to have a more concrete backing for their arguments, since their both so scientific and what not. But, the different symptoms seem to be all encompassing whether you're having a boy or a girl. Basically, it was a dead end. **

**And then, it struck me- seeing as Tecna is usually so detached from her emotions, what if during pregnancy she was nothing **_**but **_**a cluster of emotions? **

_**Summary: The most insufferable symptom of pregnancy for Tecna is her unpredictable hormones. **_

* * *

Tecna hated being pregnant, she hated every single freaking' second of it. She was six months along now, steadily leading into her third trimester, and she absolutely dreaded the three more months to come. She sincerely didn't want any more kids after this one.

She was the last of Winx Club to get pregnant, and at her baby shower, as wizened mothers they'd all given her advice and tips, while gushing about how great pregnancy was. Sure you had your bad days, but overall, it was a wonderful experience.

Tecna had to agree that it was absolutely amazing to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time at the doctor's, when they'd discovered they were having a boy. Or when he kicked and shifted around inside her belly, she couldn't deny how her growing love for him was firmly cemented every time she felt one of those movements.

But that was the only wonderful part about it. Besides enjoying the former, she loathed the rest of it. She was always sick, her back never ceased aching and she'd swollen up like a balloon in more places than just her stomach, places she didn't even know existed before she'd gotten pregnant.

But, worst of all, were her emotions.

Tecna could never get a handle on them; they were constantly changing faster than she could even blink. And whether she was happy, sad or angry, she felt each one so potently than before.

She'd spent her entire life suppressing emotion, as was the norm on her planet. Disregarding your feelings helped to better focus all of your attention on a task or project, to let logic take over so one can think clearly, without the haze of emotion clogging your judgment.

So, for her to suddenly be flying off the handle in a fit of random rage or dissolved into a puddle of joyful tears when looking at the picture of their baby's sonogram, it was alarming for Tecna.

The worst mood swing was one afternoon after she'd gotten home from work; she'd been feeling really emotional all day, and once she'd reached the refuge of home, couldn't suppress a loud wail that started the onslaught of tears.

When Timmy got home two hours later, she was still crying, sitting on the living room couch. All the lights were turned off and he'd had to fumble around, trying to find a light switch. Alerted by his wife's sniffles and wet hiccups, he called out, "Tecna! Are you okay?"

Finally, he turned on the living room light, revealing a tearful Tecna. Her eyes were red and puffy; she blinked at the sudden flood of light.

Timmy was immediately at her side, "Tecna, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I'm so ugly!" she wailed, pitching forward and crying on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her as she continued crying.

"It's just- I'm so fat and I know that the girls at work were talking about how ugly I am."

"Tecna-" Timmy tried to speak, but was swiftly cut off.

"I hate this so much! I'm just so sad and fat, and- and . . ." Tecna hiccupped.

Her tearful laments went on for another twenty minutes, she pouring out her emotionally stressed heart to her husband. She shared her insecurities about her body, the worry she had for the baby in general and the ill confidence she had in being able to fulfill her role as a mother.

Timmy tried time and again to say something to comfort her and offer his support, but was cut off by another bucket of tears every time. Eventually, he stopped trying to talk and just sat there and rubbed her back, holding her throughout the entire episode.

When she'd finally gone quiet and her tears had lessened, she sat back up, seeming to be more in control of herself. "I'm sorry, Timmy, that was uncalled for," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"No worries, Tec, I want to be here for you. I know this pregnancy has been difficult for you, but, just remember, it'll be worth it when he's finally here," he reached forward to place a hand on her belly.

Tecna smiled and put her hand over his, "You're right." She gave off a heavy sigh, seeming to collect herself.

Timmy leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "It'll be alright, I promise."

* * *

Tecna awoke the next morning, still reeling from her emotional breakdown last night. Even with a full night's sleep, she still felt exhausted. She wasn't looking forward to what this new day had to offer, having a feeling it was going to be a lot like yesterday.

Needing to pee, she quickly made her way to the bathroom. She took a shower, dressed for work and then made her way to the kitchen for breakfast.

Timmy was already at work, he leaving an hour before her. Because he was always the first to get up, he made breakfast for her, as well. She was pleasantly surprised to find the table already set; her plate was normally put in the fridge to be heated up later. There was also a single flower in a vase beside her plate; it was a light blue chrysanthemum, her favorite flower and her favorite color.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw a hand written note on the table. It was a rare thing for Timmy and Tecna to write with pen and paper, their tablets were usually their preferred notepads. They could simply, text, call or send emails. The fact that he didn't use the technology advanced route and took the time to sit down and write a note by hand was something endearing indeed.

Tecna picked it up to read it.

_My dear, beautiful, Tecna,_

_You are an amazing woman, whom I love with all of my heart. You're strong, brave, courageous, smart, beautiful and funny, and I've never met anyone who can solve advanced quantum mathematic equations as quickly as you can._

_This little boy is going to love you, too. He's your son, Tecna; he's going to love you no matter what. _

_You and I are in this together, we'll be the best darn parents we can be. We are starting a family with this little guy, and I'm sure they'll be harder days to come with him, but we'll face those days just like we tackled yesterday- together. _

_So, don't let the little things bum you out so much, remember everything that you are. Just look above for the reminder. I love you, sweetheart, and I hope you have a great day today._

_With all my love, Timmy._

Tecna couldn't help the smile and joyful tears she had on her face as she finished reading. There was such an overflowing of happiness; she felt her heart might burst with confetti. She sat down and leaned over to smell the flower, and then began to eat her meal.

The love and support she'd received from Timmy buoyed her and completely changed her outlook on the day. She left for work with a wide smile and not a single regret about marrying Timmy.

* * *

_**A.N: **_**I have an incurable weakness for fluff. X P Sue me for the toothache. This had started out as a humorous argument and then an angsty sort of humor scene, and finally this, a fluffy little thing. Of course fluff wins out! **

**-Well, they only had one kid; Tecna was serious about never getting pregnant again. She got her tubes tied when they had their baby, his name is, **_**Andrew Bartholomew Hughes- Andy **_**for short. **

**There is one more chapter after this, featuring both Stella and Bloom. Hope you guys will stick around for that, and thank you for reading! **


End file.
